


"Friend"

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [21]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Back at it again with the corruption theory, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Corruption, Demonic Possession, Gen, I give you full permission to scream at me in the comments, I probably deserve it-, The Author Regrets Everything, Yes I'm aware we're well into 2020 but I'M STILL DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Just another visit to the dreams of an old "friend..."EtNuary Day 21: Rosanna Pansino
Relationships: The Savant | Joey Graceffa & The Socialite | Rosanna Pansino
Series: EtNuary [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	"Friend"

It might have been just another visit to one of his dreams, but she was starting to enjoy seeing him like this. It was funny, though. Her old vessel would have immediately turned away, horrified at the thought of tormenting anyone like this.

**_“What’s the matter, Joey?”_ **

Joey.

That name used to mean so much more, didn’t it?

Whenever she thought of that name, she thought of someone who she loved with all her heart. She thought of someone who was loyal, compassionate, and loving. And above all, she thought of someone who was a friend.

**_“I would’ve thought you’d be happy to see me.”_ **

Even with all the fear and doubt everyone else had about him, she’d found the strength to cast it aside. She knew him as a person and friend. He didn’t have one evil bone in his body. Even after the first time, she was so happy to see him again. She was so sure he’d save them. Even after everything, she still did everything in her power to stay by his side. To be with him. To support him. To call him… “friend.”

**_“Then again, after what happened last time, I’d be surprised if you even cared.”_ **

But when the time came, he refused to do the same. He’d been acting like a hero, but when it was almost over, he gave up on them. She now knew what he did to make Alex lose the challenge, but she didn’t find out until he did the same thing to her. The two people who she was relying on had killed almost  _ everyone. _ And she was next.

Both of them. Both of them threw her into the fire, not caring what they were actually doing. Her last moments were filled with more lies that they’d love her.

So much for what  _ love _ got her into. She’d never known so much pain. She’d never felt so heartbroken. So betrayed. So scared.

So angry.

So furious.

So…

So…

So full of  _ hatred. _

Her supposed “friends” didn’t care. Why were they even there? To watch them all die a second time?

It was all  _ his _ fault. He ruined everything. He’d come so far just to destroy what he was supposed to protect.

**_“What’s wrong? Is it my face?”_ **

Her face. No, it wasn’t just her face, was it?

It could probably have been the blood all over her dress. Or the stab wounds in her chest. Then again, those paled in comparison to the chunks of flesh that had been torn from her body.

Oh, well. At least the missing flesh on the left side of her face made it look like she had a permanent toothy smile.

**_“That’s fine. I’ll find you again one day.”_ **

There was no such thing as love anymore. There was no such thing as mercy anymore. There was no such thing as  _ friends _ anymore. All he did was take, and kill, and destroy.

She’d see to it that he never took anything from anyone again.

_ Never again. _

**_“And when I do, I’ll never let you go.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry Rosanna.....
> 
> Okay you can scream at me now...


End file.
